Final Fantasy SOS
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: Yep it's one of those fics anyway it all starts with a guy and his friend making a fic when chaos insues now they're in over their heads and with no experience in the field they send an S.O.S for help now HELP US review with your character and also tell u


Stephen: well uh sorry I haven't done... well anything in any fics I just sort of forgot about it. Sorry and to prove I am sorry I'm gonna give you a new fic ^^ (action) ((commentary)) just so ya know  
  
Matt: Don't you mean punish severely?  
  
Stephen: Normally yes but as it turns out people seem to like my writing.  
  
Matt: yeah too bad you never actually finish it and shouldn't you work on the other 7 fics you haven't even updated your last one was updated last year!  
  
Stephen: Remind me why you are hear again?  
  
Matt: simple you needed a co-host for your.... god what is this again?  
  
Stephen: I'm not too sure yet right now it's just us talking about random stuff.  
  
Matt: oh well anyway it was basically your only choice.  
  
Stephen: I could have been with anyone as a co-host Naru, Tifa, even Sango and I chose you (smacks head) I must've been drunk.  
  
Matt: True but also because with any of them you'd be too busy drooling to do anything.  
  
Stephen: (sigh) you say that like it's a bad thing and you know that I'm usually overly calm in situations like that.  
  
Matt: which is precisely why I'm here  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: oh.......well anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter one: Enter the Atrix and please don't sue me.  
  
Matt: What the hell?  
  
Stephen: what?  
  
A boy with messed up brown-black hair was typing on his computer he wore a t-shit with the words "you blink I'm gone" and a pair of blue jeans he had light brown eyes and a tall muscular body. His head set ever so permanently glued to his ears playing at full blast.  
  
Stephen: (looks over to matt) oh you died again.  
  
The other boy started to glare at Stephen he had a shorter more chubby yet muscular figure with dirty blond hair and blue eyes he wore a jacket with the words eagles implanted on it a backwards hat with the word eagles on it ((see a pattern?)) and a pair of brown cargo pants.  
  
Matt: It's not my fault this game is impossible.  
  
Stephen: Here let me try.  
  
Matt: Ok but you're not going to beat this level.  
  
After about 10 minutes Stephen beats the game as the last boss dies a horrible flaming death.  
  
Stephen: there you go I thought the first level was a bit easy so I just finished the game for the hell of it.  
  
Matt: (vein throbbing) Shut the FUCK up Steve!  
  
Stephen: (laughing silently) well anyway quit whining I wanna get this fic done.  
  
Matt: You finally gonna update something?  
  
Stephen: Nope making a new one  
  
Matt: (narrows eyes) shouldn't you be working on the other seven you haven't touched in years.  
  
Stephen: Hey It's not my fault that I have varying artistic views.  
  
Matt: I see so that's what they call ADD now a days.  
  
Stephen: Bite me  
  
Matt: so anyway what's it going to be about?  
  
Stephen: I'll tell you as soon as I think of something.  
  
Matt: figures I'm going to try beating the game again.  
  
Stephen: (calmly opens a soda drinks about half and puts it down) good luck with level one.  
  
Matt: Shut the FUCK up Steve.  
  
After about 30 minutes of consecutive dying Matt starts to get pissed.  
  
Matt: this game is rigged. Stephen: No you're just bad.  
  
Matt: (throws a pillow at Stephen) be quiet I could beat any game easy if this controller weren't so crappy.  
  
The pillow hit the soda resting on the mouse pad its red colored contents spill over the monitor as electric sparks fly everywhere before either one of the two boys can react the room is enveloped with a white light a few moments later Stephen regains consciousness.  
  
Stephen: Ow my eyes! (rubs eyes) well the spots are gone that's a good thing (looks at can) aww man my soda is empty (shrugs) oh well better find matt and find out what happened.  
  
Off a few feet away Matt finally gets up holding his head in pain.  
  
Matt: Man did we get drunk or something? (looks at the white room) and stoned?  
  
Stephen: (helps Matt up) you got me. Last I remember is my drink spilled on the computer and it just shorted out then there was that bright light and well here we are.  
  
Matt: Oh great you KILLED us!!!!!! I always knew it the minute I met you I said to my self he's gonna be the one who kills me oh this is great now I'll never get the big one hundred with my girl friend this sucks son of a bitch damn  
  
While Matt complained about stuff that he would never do, Stephen inspected the room a bit closer until he noticed a pen on the floor. As he picked it up it began to glow with a bright blue light and a red notebook appeared in his hand.  
  
Stephen: Matt  
  
Matt: and I'll never get to eat those 100 tacos this is so not fair and what am I going to tell my boss huh? Gee sorry I can't go to work today I DIED  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: (writes something in the notepad) shut up already  
  
As Stephen says those words a piece of tape covers Matt's mouth.  
  
Matt: (rips of tape) OW! How and why the hell did you do that for?  
  
Stephen: I'm trying to tell you we're not dead!  
  
Matt: Well if we're not dead where are we?  
  
Stephen: Well we're in fanfiction.net.  
  
Matt: Oh well that makes perfect sense I guess that's ok WHAT? Stephen: (smiles) I said we're in fanfiction.net or should I say welcome to the atrix.  
  
Matt: Atrix?  
  
Stephen: Author Matrix.  
  
Matt: That sounds lame even from you.  
  
Stephen: Hey they can't all be gems. At any point we're here now I guess the soda is to blame.  
  
Matt: Well we got a big problem then!  
  
Stephen: I'll say it's gonna be a while before I can buy a new computer.  
  
Matt: (Glares) that's not what I meant! How are we gonna get outta here???  
  
Stephen: well I guess we gotta look at the rules.  
  
Stephen writes something down as a huge book appears from almost nowhere it's about 50 feet thick and 20 feet wide and its title it is golden letters labeled as "Da Rules"  
  
Matt: Are you serious  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: I see your point it is kind of big. Hey I got an idea!  
  
Stephen jots down something in his notebook as the book glows and shrinks in size.  
  
Stephen: this outta work.  
  
Matt: (looks) well what do ya know a palm pilot.  
  
Stephen: (presses some buttons) well it seems that in order for us too get out we gotta finish a story with us in it.  
  
Matt: Ugh this is gonna be hell ok lets get this over with.  
  
Stephen: Ok first we have to decide what the fic is gonna be about.  
  
Matt: Hmmm whatever it is it's gotta be something that we can enjoy as well as live in for who knows how long. I know how about Love Hina?  
  
Stephen: Nah I don't really know how I could end that especially with Naru after us every five minutes.  
  
Matt: yeah I guess you're right that woman is on a permanent PMS fit. Stephen: How bout Naruto?  
  
Matt: Yeah I'd make an awesome ninja!  
  
Stephen: (looks Matt over) never mind too bad that would've been good.  
  
Matt: (glares) fine how about evangelion?  
  
Stephen: Are you serious?  
  
Matt: yeah Asuka is hot!  
  
Stephen: No way in hell is that gonna happen.  
  
Matt: You suck.  
  
Stephen: You wanna be in a dark anime where everyone dies then be my guest! But there is no way in hell I'm gonna be in it.  
  
Matt: Fine.  
  
Stephen: How about resident evil it would definitely be an interesting fic to say the least.  
  
Matt: Easy for you to say being eaten alive isn't something I'd like to call interesting. How about chobits?  
  
Stephen: too easy.  
  
Matt: Fine whatever lets just get this over with.  
  
Stephen: We could be in inuyasha.  
  
Matt: Works for me.  
  
Inuyasha: (appears in a cloud of smoke) NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU COMING INTO MY WORLD!!! WIND SCAR!!  
  
Stephen steps to the side while Matt is hit full blast as he's left in a smoldering crater.  
  
Matt: (coughs up smoke) ow.  
  
Stephen: I take that as a no. God I always knew inuyasha held grudges but man.  
  
Matt: What did you do?  
  
Stephen: Well remember that incident I caused in Rio?  
  
Matt: You're still on that?  
  
Stephen: Kind of hard to forget here let me heal you. (writes something down) there.  
  
Matt: (is cured) ugh next time I'm getting a shield against fire.  
  
Stephen: yeah it's too bad we don't have a cure materia........hey that's a good idea how about final fantasy 7?  
  
Matt: Fine whatever lets just get outta this hell!  
  
Stephen: Ok then FF7 it is.  
  
As Stephen wrote in his notepad the word flashed above Matt and Stephen's heads and the world flashes into view after a bright flash the two find themselves in Nibelhem ((can never spell it right  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: Ok now I just write a plot really fast and we're home.  
  
Before Stephen can jot anything down a blue fireball is shot at his hand he manages to pull his hand away but not before he loses grip of the book, which is immediately snatched up by a small dragon. As the dragon flies off he places the book in the hands of a warrior in purple armor the warrior's face is hidden within a helmet as the warrior's long black hair falls down to the warrior's back ((writing warrior all that amount is a bitch))  
  
?????: HAHAHA now the power of the writer is mine  
  


* * *

  
Matt: Listen up you bit....uh bast um what exactly is it a girl or a boy?  
  
Stephen: You know with all the anime and final fantasies that have come out I really can't tell anymore.  
  
Matt: You got a point my friend thought Kuja was hot until he found out he was a guy.  
  
Stephen: Don't look at me I'm still trying to find out why girls like Sephiroth so much.  
  
Matt: I know the guy looks like a girl in football pads.  
  
????: Hello! I'm still here AND I'M A GIRL  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: That's a relief.  
  
Matt: Cool wanna go out?  
  
Stephen: You have a girlfriend  
  
Matt: So I'm basically dead anyway  
  
Stephen: YOU'RE NOT DEAD  
  


* * *

  
?????: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: god fine  
  
Matt: Must be that time of the month.  
  
Stephen: ignoring that give me my notebook back!  
  
????: No.  
  
Stephen: Why not?  
  
?????: wow what great logic I guess I'll give it back oh wait I know why I'M THE BAD GUY  
  
Stephen: I never made you so how can you be the bad guy of my fic?  
  
??????: Because I run my own destiny and with this notebook my destiny is set.  
  
Matt: is it me or is this plot getting lamer and lamer I mean what kind of bad guy is named "??????"?  
  
Stephen: It's what they show when you have no idea who the stupid enemy is.  
  
??????: (vein throbs) That's it I don't have to listen to this I'm outta here  
  
Stephen: Get back here with my book!  
  
Stephen charges at the girl and trys to punch her but stops half way drawing back his fist given her chance she summons several dragons which appear and block his way after he hits one with a rather hard blow the others tackle him in mid air knocking him back to the ground.  
  
Matt: WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?????  
  
Stephen: I don't hit girls but at least I know what I'm up against now she's a dragoon.  
  
Matt: (rolls eyes) Gee what the hell gave you that idea?  
  
Stephen: I don't know the dragons were a good clue. Oh well (cracks knuckles) this time I'll get that book back.  
  
?????: Like to see you try. But not now I have more important things to do.  
  
Matt: Such as?  
  
?????: I don't think you need to know that!  
  
Stephen: Well we kind of do well could you at least give me your name and lose the stupid helmet.  
  
?????: Fine I suppose the name of your new master must be named.  
  
Stephen: (mumbles) It better not be Samus  
  
Matt: That would be plain stupid even in our standards.  
  
?????: The name is Vanessa your new master.  
  
Stephen: Could be worse I suppose.  
  
Matt: Yeah it could've been a guy  
  
Stephen: If it were a guy I would've had my book back by now.  
  
Matt: You and your damn honor system.  
  
Vanessa: HELLO?  
  
Stephen: oh yeah sorry you were saying?  
  
Vanessa: (clears throat) as I was saying the helmet can wait for another time and you will get your chance in due time.  
  
Before Stephen can rush her to get his notebook back a huge dragon appears breathing a huge breath of fire forming a wall between Stephen and Vanessa whom amidst the confusion, flies off leaving the two to deal with the fire.  
  
Stephen: This is gonna suck.  
  
Stephen writes on his hand as he writes the blue glow of the pen gets slightly dimmer as he finishes it starts to rain and the fire is put out.  
  
Matt: I don't get it why is the notebook such a big deal if you can still do that?  
  
Stephen: I can't do it much more the notebook was the pens power source without it the pen can only last so long with it's energy think of the notebook being the adapter the pen is just running on battery power now. And that rain took a lot out of it.  
  
Matt: Great so how much power do we have left.  
  
Stephen: Well it depends we might have a bit more since Vanessa took my book the powers that be of fanfiction.net might give me a bit more power then usual. But we still have to go by the rules so I'm not sure how much well have afterwards.  
  
Matt: Rules I thought we did that.  
  
Stephen: Nope.  
  
Matt: So what do we still need?  
  
Stephen: According to this we need weapon of choice, armor, materia, and a limit break as for me I need a muse. So do you.  
  
Matt: Why me?  
  
Stephen: Well in the very unlikely event something happens to my muse or me then you gotta take over because some reason you actually wrote in fictionpress.net.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
Stephen: Ok as for my muse I guess I'll make one now.  
  
Matt: Wait what exactly are the limits to a muse?  
  
Stephen: (looks at palm pilot) well they'd prefer an animal but it can be an object or something made up. Ok I got the perfect muse.  
  
Matt: (panics) you're making something already????? (Starts praying)  
  
Stephen: ok here it goes.  
  
Matt: (closes eyes) Oh father whom art in heaven how to be thy name thy kingdom  
  
Stephen: Ok done  
  
Matt: (opens eyes) Oh  
  
A silver wolf appears beside Stephen it howls quickly and curls up nuzzling beside Stephen's leg.  
  
Stephen: What were you expecting?  
  
Matt: I'm not too sure actually.  
  
Stephen: ok well now we need to get you one.  
  
Matt: Let's do that later ok?  
  
Stephen: Fine with me now for weapons  
  
Stephen writes on his hand, as a huge selection of weapons appears form nowhere.  
  
Stephen: if we weren't in a fake reality I'd be very happy by now  
  
Matt: only a psycho like you would now pick your weapons.  
  
Stephen: Fine with me.  
  
Stephen picks a nice pair of leather gloves similar to Tifa's only with a small bit of mythril ((the spelling again x.x)) at each part of the knuckle. He then picked a think ninja styled katana and placed it on a sheath on his back.  
  
Matt: why do you need both  
  
Stephen: Meh never hurts and I can fit more materia this way too bad we each only get three might as well pick em now you got your weapons?  
  
Matt (picks up a dagger and 2 berrettas) I'm good.  
  
Stephen: Alright then  
  
Stephen writes on his hand as the pen goes from blue to red and hundreds of materia appear.  
  
Stephen: Crap it's running much lower then I thought.  
  
Matt: well then we got to make this quick. So how many can we take?  
  
Stephen: Six. One Command ((yellow)) one magic ((green duh)) one independent ((purple as if anyone doesn't know)) One support ((blue just in case you really don't know)) one summon ((if you don't know it's red then I pity you)) and another of either one.  
  
Matt: Ok well I'll take Fire, 4x slash, Mega-all, added effect, Shiva, and contain.  
  
Stephen: Ok well I'll take time, enemy skill, cover, added effect, Phoenix, and barrier.  
  
Matt: why am I not surprised that you took cover?  
  
Stephen: Same reason you took fire and Shiva you perverted pyromaniac.  
  
Matt: That's it.  
  
Matt tries to shoot Stephen but nothing happens.  
  
Matt: What the hell (hits gun why won't it shoot)  
  
Stephen: You didn't put the safety off.  
  
Matt: Oh. Stupid gun. (throws it on the floor and it shoots his foot.) OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! SON OF A BITCH  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: (sigh) look we'll just give you a potion you'll be fine. (throws him a potion)  
  
Matt: (is healed) ok that sucked  
  
Stephen: Look it's kinda simple you can't fight to save your life. (Closes eyes) And I'm not too sure how to use materia it's obvious we need help.  
  
Matt: You can't use materia.  
  
Stephen: Well I can but  
  


* * *

  
Matt: But what?  
  
Stephen: Points at a monster. Watch. (Casts haste)  
  
As the monster starts to speed up his starts to move so fast that his molecular structure breaks at the seems and well, it blows up.  
  
Matt: O.O why am I not surprised it really is all or nothing with you isn't it?  
  
Stephen: Yeah I'll either blow our allies up destroy the world or do nothing at all I either make it ten times too strong or ten times too weak. (Falls to ground) and it takes up a hell of a lot of energy.  
  
Matt: So what'll we do.  
  
Stephen: Only thing we can do it's obvious I can't only fight and I trust you with my fic like I trust Inuyasha to be calm and obedient.  
  
Inuyasha: ENOUGH LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS WIND SCAR!!!! Stephen side steps and matt is hit once again with the same results.  
  
Matt: (cough) and we all see that is possible.  
  
Stephen: (gives him a potion) so there is only one thing we can do.  
  
Matt: What's that?  
  
Stephen: Get help.  
  
Stephen focused his energy up into the sky where the then cast phoenix as phoenix shoots up he leaves the sky and flies higher and higher until eyesight of the bird is lost.  
  
Matt: (blinks) so what did that do?  
  
Stephen: I did the only thing I could think of I sent Phoenix to the main database of fanfiction.net  
  
Matt: huh?  
  
Stephen: It says in the rules that in case of theft one writer can seek help from one or more writers judging by the fact we'll get help from the final fantasy cast I'll say we only need about seven people.  
  
Matt: works for me hope they're hot.  
  
Stephen: -.- you're pathetic.  
  
Matt: Yep  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: Ok well this is exactly why we need help.  
  
Matt: I guess you're right basically because we have no clue what the hell we are doing.  
  
Stephen: Yep but it wouldn't be much of a fic if we did.  
  
Matt: Can we at least get something to eat?  
  
Stephen: After you pick your muse.  
  
Matt: Fine make it a gun I don't care.  
  
Stephen: Can't do that we'll just give you what suits you best.  
  
Stephen writes something down an eagle appears on Matt's head.  
  
Matt: ^^ yay.  
  
Stephen: I think you like the eagles a bit too much.  
  
Matt: SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY JOY  
  


* * *

  
Stephen: Fine (looks as pen)  
  
Matt: hmmm?  
  
Stephen: It seems I still got a little power left not much but it seems enough.  
  
Matt: So what can we do.  
  
Stephen: Well in this game Aeris is dead I think we have just enough juice to revive her nothing more nothing less.  
  
Matt: Don't we still need it to actually summon everyone here?  
  
Stephen: Let's call it a loop hole I can summon her along with the writers it should be just enough.  
  
Matt: Isn't that kinda cheep?  
  
Stephen: Meh blame Fanfiction.net for screwing us over.  
  
Matt: (sits down) so now what?  
  
Stephen: (sits down) we wait for help.  
  
Matt: (Takes out cards) this may take a while.  
  
Stephen: v.v zzzzzzzzz  
  
To be continued.  
  
Stephen: Well that's it.  
  
Matt: That's it? That sucked we didn't really do anything.  
  
Stephen: Well we can't until we get some help.  
  
Matt: So what do they need?  
  
Stephen: Ok well I guess they need to give me following.  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Love interest:  
  
Enemy:  
  
Reason for helping:  
  
Weapon of choice:  
  
Description:  
  
Materia: ((same as what was picked in the fic one magic, support, independent, command, summon, and one of any of the five  
  


* * *

  
Muse:  
  
Limit break:  
  
Personality:  
  
Role in story:  
  
Stephen: We can have 7 bad guys and 7 good guys if you don't wanna be a bad guy I'll just make em up. You got till March 15th to give me your resume. To tell you the truth we need the good guys more then the bad guys.  
  
Matt: Ok that it?  
  
Stephen: Also you have to be an author to be in this story and give us a vote of whether you want Aeris to be revived of left for dead. AND NO ZOMBIES!!  
  
Matt: (puts away evil spell book) Damn. Well what if there is a tie?  
  
Stephen: I'll do what I always do.  
  
Matt: what's that?  
  
Stephen: Flip a coin.  
  
Matt: (sigh) why am I not surprised. x.x  
  
Stephen: Because you know me. Anyway well wait so hopefully you guys respond quickly cya later ^^. 


End file.
